


Тихо в лесу, только не спят коты

by ka_mai



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Cousin Incest, Furry, Humour, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Тихо в лесу, только не спят коты

Запах мокрой шерсти – привычный с детства, с младых когтей, совершенно нормальный.  
Запах палёной шерсти – сигнал опасности, неприятный и странный для всех, кто не работает, ну скажем, кузнецом. Или пожарным. Или самопровозглашённым виджиланте.  
Мокрая палёная шерсть – вот какой запах чувствовал сейчас Кальвин, бредя по лесной тропинке вслед за Роки, из-за которого всё это и произошло (всё всегда случается из-за Роки). Очередной гениальный план сработал что надо: амбар они подожгли успешно. Так успешно, что что-то внутри – спирт или бензин, Кальвин не знал, – взорвалось, обдав поджигателей шрапнелью горящих щепок и осколков. Ослеплённые, испуганные и вопящие, Кальвин с Роки, не сговариваясь, помчались и сиганули в канал, протекавший рядом с фермой, вместо того, чтобы тихонько смыться оттуда и кружным путём дойти до спрятанного поблизости автомобиля.  
Потом они выбрались на берег, Роки решительно сказал: «Нам туда!» – и, конечно же, они заблудились.  
Кальвин шмыгнул носом – он зудел внутри и снаружи, от глубокой царапины и зарождающегося насморка. Барахтаясь в канале, он наглотался воды и, кажется, проглотил пару мелких рыбёшек (или даже головастиков). От одной мысли об этом его подташнивало.   
Тропинка была очень разнообразно колючая – ботинки Кальвин нёс, держа за шнурки, чтобы хоть как-то их просушить.  
– Если я заболею и умру, или меня съест гризли, виноват будешь ты, – пробормотал он, наступив на острый камень – фрустрация требовала выхода. Не то чтобы он в чём-то винил Роки.  
– Гризли живут только в Канаде, а нам до неё ещё топать и топать, – жизнерадостно, как и всегда, отозвался тот. – Не боись, моё звериное чутьё подсказывает, что эта дорожка выведет нас куда нужно.  
Уверенность сияла в его глазах невечерним светом.   
Кальвин робко улыбнулся и решил поверить.  
Дорожка привела их к термитнику.

Роки пробовал мох на вкус, изучал следы и ковырял муравейники, даже решился вылезти на сосну, но сорвался и второй раз не полез – в общем, он делал всё, что делают заблудившиеся скауты, но это почему-то не помогало.  
Солнце утонуло за верхушками деревьев, Кальвин надел ботинки обратно, но всё равно мёрз. Они вдобавок стали жёсткими от воды, неприятно натирали и так исколотые ступни.  
Кальвину казалось: они с Роки одни-одинёшеньки в этом огромном мире. Над головой что-то согласно заухало.  
Кальвин решил: если под ногами начнёт хлюпать, нужно поворачивать обратно. Не хватало ещё забрести в болота. И так от комаров спасу нет.  
Когда стало совсем темно, и Кальвин пару раз наступил на пятки Роки – совершенно случайно, просто хотелось идти поближе – тот объявил привал. Он же ночлег.  
– Нас дома убьют, – вздохнул Кальвин, когда они наконец устроились между двух старых поваленных пней (Роки очень долго стучал по ним в поисках термитов и прочей пакости, но в итоге признал место безопасным).   
– Не убьют, – отозвался Роки, шурша листьями – очевидно, пытался устроиться удобнее. Он подполз ближе и обнял Веснушку, даже закинув ногу и хвост ему на бедро. Так было гораздо теплее, хотя немножко странно. Они часто спали вместе в детстве, Роки всегда перебирался в кровать к кузену, когда мама уходила. «Чтобы меньше бояться» – так он говорил, но Кальвин всегда думал, что на самом деле это означало «чтобы ты меньше боялся».  
– Когда мы собирались, я попросил Зиба нас прикрыть, если что, – пояснил Роки, уткнувшись головой почти в самое ухо Кальвина. От усов было щекотно, и ухо задёргалось.  
– Бедный Зиб, – опять вздохнул Веснушка. – Но нам тоже не поздоровится. Как ты думаешь, – неожиданно для самого себя спросил он, – а мы могли бы сбежать? Как Том Сойер и Гекельберри Финн.   
– Тогда нас найдёт Айви. И точно убьёт, – фыркнул Роки – прямо в ухо, и Кальвин вздрогнул.  
– Холодно? – поинтересовался Роки. – Я знаю, как ещё можно согреться! – и внезапно укусил его за шею.  
Веснушка дёрнулся и в ответ пнул ногой.  
– Я не хочу драться, я устал!  
– Балбес, я и не собирался драться, – ответил Роки; было понятно, что он улыбается, хотя рассмотреть что-то при неполной луне было сложно. Он навис над Кальвином, закрывая луну – теперь только глаза светились в темноте – и неожиданно лизнул в нос. Порез отозвался тянущей, чуть-чуть приятной болью. Кальвин не понял.  
– Можно и по-другому. Мы же не маленькие, – терпеливо пояснил Роки, оглаживая лапами его бока, а потом пробираясь под рубашку. Он выпустил когти и провёл по животу Кальвина – не расцарапывая кожу, но слегка дразня.  
– Это точно не драка? – уточнил Веснушка, не понимая, что ему делать.  
Вместо ответа Роки ещё раз медленно лизнул его по носу, а потом поцеловал. Когда он отстранился, Веснушка обнаружил сразу несколько фактов, вероятно, тесно связанных между собой: ему было не холодно; луна в небе почему-то двоилась; а чужая рука лежала у него на ширинке, и Роки делал ей что-то очень... греховное.  
– Давай играть в «делай как я»! – весело заявил он. Чему он так радовался, Кальвин тоже не понимал, но это с Роки случалось часто. А вот то, что он расстегнул на Кальвине штаны и залез рукой за резинку трусов, – такого ещё не случалось.  
Кальвин сначала хотел сказать «может, не надо?», потом хотел уточнить правила, потом запутался в собственном хвосте, пытаясь отползти. Потом что-то щёлкнуло внутри (так уже бывало), и он обнаружил, что сам пытается ласкать Роки сквозь одежду – потому что не помнит, как она снимается.  
Получалось, кажется, не очень хорошо, но Роки сам тёрся об него всем телом, не прекращая водить рукой по его члену и покусывая шею, и через минуту возни под оглушительный стрекот сверчков, урчание и пыхтение Кальвину показалось, что луны уже не две, а четыре. Он дёрнулся и обмяк, прижимаясь к тёплому телу рядом, а потом растерянно поморгал, когда луна оказалась одна – да и та всего половинка.  
Роки тоже затих, а потом отполз в сторону и вернулся с какими-то листьями – ими он вытер себя и Веснушку.  
– Я платок в канале потерял, – сообщил он. – Надеюсь, это была не крапива. И не ядовитый плющ. И не сумах. И не...  
Веснушка застонал.  
– Я шучу, – рассмеялся Роки, – лопух это был, лопух.  
Он устроился рядом с Кальвином и сонно засопел, уткнувшись носом в ворот его рубашки.  
Такой способ согреться оказался действительно эффективным.

Утром, проснувшись от оглушительного пения птиц и кое-как подкрепившись черникой и самыми невинными на вид грибами, через час блужданий они наконец выбрались на грунтовку.   
– Я же говорил! – победно провозгласил Роки, хотя что именно и когда он говорил, Кальвин сказать не мог. Но возражать не собирался – после вчерашнего ему было неловко даже смотреть на кузена, хотя тот вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало.  
– О, тут даже есть дорожный указатель, – завопил Роки, умчавшийся вперёд, чтобы разведать обстановку. Он повернулся и замахал Кальвину руками.  
– И что на нём написано?  
– «До Канады тысяча миль»!  
Веснушка застонал.  
– Ладно-ладно, – смилостивился Роки, глядя на него, – до Сент-Луиса – всего восемь. Пойдём?  
И они пошли.


End file.
